


Verlaufen

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [74]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Acceptance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Life Partners, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, c!Boerne, h!Thiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Das hat er ganz bis zum Schluß aufgeschoben. Vielleicht aus Angst – als ob Boerne ihn aufhalten könnte. Er hat eine rationale Entscheidung getroffen. Die richtige Entscheidung für sein Leben.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verlaufen

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Fluff – Akzeptanz – für mich  
> Bingo-Prompt: Sollte nicht funktionieren, tut es aber  
> Team: Thalia  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Fluff, h/c  
> Länge: ~ 1.300 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten  
> Warnungen: Thiel ist reichlich emotional hier, was für mich allerdings paßt. Thiel kommt mir nie sehr rational, sondern immer ziemlich emotional vor – auch wenn er natürlich versucht, das nicht so offensichtlich werden zu lassen. Und die Geschichte ist so sprunghaft, wie Thiel emotional ist. ;)  
> A/N: Das Bingo-Prompt „Sollte nicht funktionieren, tut es aber“, paßt eigentlich zu jeder T/B oder T & B Geschichte *hust*

***

 

 

Das hat er ganz bis zum Schluß aufgeschoben. Vielleicht aus Angst – als ob Boerne ihn aufhalten könnte. Er hat eine rationale Entscheidung getroffen. Die richtige Entscheidung für sein Leben. Und es ist ja nicht so, als würde Boerne keinen neuen Mieter finden. An seinen Nachfolger wird er sich auch gewöhnen. Oder Nachfolgerin, das wär doch mal eine Abwechslung.

 

Trotzdem muß er sich überwinden, auf die Klingel zu drücken. Ein Teil von ihm würde am liebsten einfach so gehen, die schriftliche Kündigung hat er ja schon eingeworfen. Drei Monate doppelte Miete kostet ihn diese Aktion sowieso schon. _Wirklich rational_ , flüstert eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn an Herbert erinnert. _Wenn das alles so vernünftig ist, wieso hast du dann so ein großes Geheimnis draus gemacht?_ Aber er schüttelt den Gedanken so schnell ab wie er gekommen ist. Hinter ihm tragen die Möbelpacker schon die ersten Kisten nach unten. Er drückt auf die Klingel.

 

 

***

 

_Sechs Wochen später …_

 

Im ersten Moment erkennt er das Geräusch gar nicht, aber dann wird ihm klar, daß das wohl seine Türklingel sein muß. In den paar Wochen, die er hier wohnt, ist das noch nicht vorgekommen. Wer sollte auch klingeln? Er kennt hier niemanden. Thiel macht den Fernseher leiser und fragt sich, ob das die Nachbarn sind, um sich über den Lärm zu beschweren. Dann wäre das hier aber sehr hellhörig. Oder um ihn verspätet mit gutnachbarlichen Willkommensgrüßen zu beglücken. Man hört ja merkwürdiges über den Süden. So oder so, das Klingeln hört nicht auf. Stattdessen klingt es immer ungeduldiger, obwohl eine Klingel eigentlich eine Klingel ist und überhaupt keine Stimmung ausdrücken können sollte. Schließlich gibt er nach und geht zur Tür, denn falls es die Nachbarn sind, will er nicht gleich den ersten Streit vom Zaun brechen. Nachbarschaftsstreitigkeiten können übel enden.

 

Er öffnet die Tür und sagt im gleichen Moment, aus alter Gewohnheit „Was ist, Boerne!?“

 

Und erstarrt. Weil da tatsächlich Boerne steht, in diesem Hausflur im Münchner Norden. Boerne. Und ziemlich sauer aussieht. „Sie haben mich nicht ausreden lassen.“

 

Thiel öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kommt nichts.

 

„Wollen Sie mich nicht hineinbitten?“ Boerne wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Oder haben Sie inzwischen den Umgang mit anderen Menschen völlig verlernt?“

 

Ihm fehlen immer noch die Worte, weil er es nicht fassen kann, daß Boerne ihn tatsächlich aufgespürt hat. Daß er tatsächlich hunderte von Kilometern gefahren ist, nur um offensichtlich ihre letzte Unterhaltung fortzusetzen. Aber als Boerne einen Schritt auf ihn zu geht, weicht er automatisch zurück und macht den Weg frei.

 

„Wer mich glücklich macht, das müssen Sie schon mir überlassen“, sagt Boerne, während er die Tür hinter sich zuzieht. Thiel schließt gequält die Augen. Was hat ihn nur geritten, so etwas zu sagen? In Ordnung, in dem Moment hatte er gedacht, daß er Boerne zum letzten Mal sehen würde. Und er hatte es gut gemeint, irgendwie. Es war doch Unsinn, daß Boerne so viel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, bloß weil es sich eben so ergeben hatte, wegen der Arbeit, und der Wohnsituation. Obwohl sie doch nichts gemeinsam hatten. Anstatt irgendetwas anderes zu unternehmen. Freunde zu finden. Eine Frau. Vielleicht den Kontakt zu seiner Schwester wieder aufzunehmen, mit der er seit Jahren höchstens noch telefonierte. Irgendwann war es für all das zu spät.

 

Boerne räuspert sich und er sagt „Ich arbeite.“

 

„Was?“

 

„Ich mach‘ hier nicht einen auf Einsiedler, wenn Sie das meinen. Mir geht’s gut.“

 

„Das sehe ich.“ Boernes Blick huscht zu den unausgepackten Kisten in der Zimmerecke und wieder zurück, bevor Thiel erklären kann, daß er viel zu tun hatte und auspacken in den letzten Wochen jetzt nicht das wichtigste gewesen war. „Haben Sie die Küche wenigstens schon eingerichtet? Ich war ziemlich lange unterwegs und bin hungrig.“

 

 

***

 

 

Boerne redet nicht viel, während sie kochen, fragt nur hin und wieder, was er als nächstes tun soll. Es ist alles wie immer, nur daß ihm früher gar nicht so klar war, daß es ein „wie immer“ gibt. Während sie essen, erzählt Boerne ihm die neuesten Neuigkeiten von Nadeshda.

 

„Verlobt?“

 

Boerne nickt und sagt: „Ich wußte gar nicht, daß das bei den jungen Leuten wieder in Mode ist.“

 

Thiel schnaubt und muß lachen, beinahe, weil Boerne sich anhört, als wäre er mindestens Nadeshdas Großvater. Und während Boerne ihm sein Leid darüber klagt, daß Frau Haller seit Tagen im Brautjungfern-Modus und nur noch mit der Planung der Feier beschäftigt sei, fällt ihm auf, daß das erste Mal seit Monaten ist, daß er gelacht hat. Beinahe.

 

 

***

 

 

„Wenn Sie schon umziehen müssen, hätten Sie bei der Gelegenheit doch wenigstens dieses alte Ding loswerden und ein anständiges Sofa kaufen können.“

 

Er versucht gar nicht erst, Boerne wieder hinauszuwerfen. Obwohl Boerne sich nun wirklich ein Hotel leisten könnte. Stattdessen holt er Bettzeug und überhört Boernes nicht sehr dezente Hinweise darauf, daß er, Thiel, von seiner geringen Körpergröße her viel besser auf diesem Sofa Platz finden würde.

 

 

***

 

 

Thiel löscht das Licht und sagt „Gute Nacht“, was ihm ein Brummen von der anderen Seite des Raums einbringt. Seine Wohnung ist genau genommen nicht viel mehr als ein Ein-Zimmer-Appartement, mit einer Nische als Schlafzimmer. Die Mieten in München sind eine ganze Nummer höher als in Münster, selbst wenn Boerne ihm auch nicht gerade wenig abgeknöpft hat. Aber er braucht ja nicht mehr. Es ist nicht so, als ob er viel Besuch erwartet hätte.

 

 

***

 

 

„Vielleicht ist es ja die richtige Entscheidung“, sagt Boerne, gerade, als er beinahe eingeschlafen wäre. Thiel dreht sich zur Seite und sieht Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo er im Halbdunkel gerade so sein Sofa erkennen kann. „Neu anzufangen, meine ich. Wegzugehen.“

 

…

 

„Aber deswegen müssen Sie doch nicht gleich alle Verbindungen abbrechen. Sie könnten … wenn Ihnen danach ist zu reden, können Sie ruhig anrufen.“

 

…

 

„Sind Sie noch wach?“

 

„Ja.“ Wenn er ehrlich ist, weiß er überhaupt nicht mehr, ob die Idee so gut war. Aber passiert ist passiert, jetzt ist er hier. In dieser Stadt, in der er niemanden kennt. Und in der ihn niemand kennt.

 

„Thiel?“

 

…

 

Der Boden knarrt, als Boerne zu ihm hinüber kommt. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

 

 _Nein_ , denkt Thiel. _Nichts ist in Ordnung._ Er ist vollkommen allein, und nichts ist in Ordnung.

 

„Rücken Sie mal ein Stück.“

 

Er spürt die Wärme, die von Boerne ausgeht, obwohl der andere ihn nicht berührt.

 

„Irgendwie ist alles so … so …“ Thiel bricht ab und ist froh, daß es dunkel ist und Boerne sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann. Er ist nicht nur traurig, das ist ja normal, daß man in so einem Fall traurig ist, es ist mehr. Als ob er nirgendwo mehr hin gehören würde.

 

„Ich weiß, wie Sie sich fühlen.“ Boernes Stimme ist sehr leise, und sehr nah. Und er muß plötzlich daran denken, daß Boerne seine Eltern schon viel früher verloren hat, und daß er das Gefühl natürlich kennt.

 

Eine ganze Weile sagt niemand mehr etwas. Thiel versucht, ruhig zu atmen, und schreckt zusammen, als eine Hand seine Schulter berührt. Boerne sagt immer noch nichts, aber er rückt näher, so nahe, bis Thiel sich gegen ihn lehnen kann.

 

„Ich habe die Wohnung noch nicht wieder vermietet.“

 

Warum ausgerechnet das ihn beinahe zum Weinen bringt, weiß er auch nicht. „Die Versetzung ist durch. Sowas kann man nicht so einfach rückgängig machen.“

 

„Natürlich geht das.“ Boerne zögert. „Wenn Sie wollen.“

 

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Es ist einfach –“

 

„Frau Klemm würde Sie jederzeit wieder zurücknehmen. Das wissen Sie doch, oder?“

 

Plötzlich hat er wieder einen Kloß im Hals.

 

„Denken Sie nochmal in aller Ruhe drüber nach, was Sie wollen?“

 

„Ich will nach Hause.“ Er klingt wie ein verängstigtes Kind, das sich verlaufen hat, aber irgendwie fehlt ihm im Moment die Energie, daran etwas zu ändern. Oder die Erleichterung zu verstecken, als Boerne sagt: „Dann kommen Sie wieder nach Hause“, als sei das das normalste von der Welt.

 

Und vielleicht ist es das ja.

 

 

* Fin *

 

 


End file.
